Hati Yang Tersakiti
by cacing kawat
Summary: Sesak, sakit rasanya memenuhi dadaku. Apa yang kau lakukan membuatku menderita. Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini semua kepadaku. Sebenarnya apa arti hubungan kita selama ini. Kenapa dengan gampangnya kau menghianati kisah cinta kita yang sudah berjalan dua tahun lamanya. RnR?


**Title: **Hati Yang Tersakiti

**Author:** aoora

**Warning: **typo(s), alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas, cerita pasaran, etc...

**All Cast Belong to God**

.

.

.

.

**Hyukkie POV**

Sesak, sakit rasanya memenuhi dadaku. Apa yang kau lakukan membuatku menderita. Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini semua kepadaku. Sebenarnya apa arti hubungan kita selama ini. Kenapa dengan gampangnya kau menghianati kisah cinta kita yang sudah berjalan dua tahun lamanya.

.

Hari semakin larut tapi tidak ada niatan bagiku untuk segera kembali kerumah. Yah aku malas kembali, mengingat kalau aku pulang aku akan bertemu dirinya. Aish, kenapa juga rumahnya sebelahan sama aku. Aku belum ingin bertemu dengannya mengingat tadi siang, tanpa sengaja aku melihat dia sedang bercumbu dengan sahabatku sendiri. Entah apa salahku sampai-sampai dia berselingkuh dibelakangku seperti itu, terlebih lagi dengan sahabat baikku.

**Hyukkie POVend**

.

.

.

**Flashback**

.

Saat istirahat, Hyukkie bersenandung riang sambil membawa kotak bekalnya. Hyukkie ingin kekelas namjachingunya supaya ia bisa menikmati bekalnya bersama orang yang dicintainya. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu kelas saat ia melihat namjachingunya itu bercumbu dengan orang yang sangat ia kenal.

Matanya mulai berair tanpa pikir panjang ia segera pergi dari situ, takut kalau ia akan mengganggu aktifitas sahabat dan kekasihnya itu.

Hyukkie berjalan tanpa arah, tatapannya kosong, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Dia hanya bisa berjalan tanpa memerdulikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang terhadanya.

Semua orang pasti ingin bertanya, Kemana wajah ceria penuh kharisma milik Hyukkie? Kenapa sekarang yang ada hanya tatapan kosong dan wajah datar saja? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Hyukkie?

Tak terasa bel masuk sudah berbunyi, tapi Hyukkie tak ada sedikit pun niatan untuk segera kembali kekelasnya. Percuma bila dipikir kalau dia masuk kelas tapi tidak mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk izin pulang saja.

.

**Flashback end**

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore matahari pun sekarang sudah tampak tenggelam secara perlahan, tapi Hyukkie tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Hyukkie berada ditempat yang sulit ditemukan oleh orang lain.

Entah dari kapan dia menemukan tempat itu. Yang jelas tempat itu sering dikunjunginya kalau ia lagi dalam masalah. sekarang Hyukkie sedang duduk dibawah pohon besar, bersandar dengan nyaman namun raut wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Hyukkie menghembuskan nafasnya berat, berharap semua masalahnya akan berkurang. Diambilnya handphone disakunya, mencoba melihat apa ada sesuatu disana. Yang benar saja matanya terbelalak kaget setelah melihat layar ponselnya. Banyak pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab terlihat dilayar ponselnya.

Dilihatnya panggilan tak terjawab tersebut, hatinya sakit dan matanya memanas tatkala ia tidak menemukan nama namjachingunya disana. Dengan mata yang sekarang terlihat berkaca-kaca , Hyukkie mulai membuka pesan masuk meyakinkan hatinya kalau namjachingunya ada mengirim pesan singkat untuk menanyakan dimanakah dirinya.

Pesan pertama yang dibukanya bukan dari orang yang diharapkannya melainkan dari kakak tersayangnya.

'Hey Monkey kau sedang ada dimana? Cepatlah pulang eomma menghawatirkanmu. Kuharap kau pulang sebelum malam, kalau tidak kau akan rasakan akibatnya nanti'

Hyukkie terdiam membaca pesan dari kakaknya itu. Dia sadar kalau ia membuat orang rumah sangat menghawatirkannya sekarang. Dengan penasaran dibukanya lagi pesan yang belum dibacanya. Tidak ada pesan dari orang yang dia harapkan.

Hatinya mencelos, tapi kali ini mata indahnya enggan untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Mungkin mata itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengeluarkan air mata barang satu tetes pun. Lelah karna mata itu sudah mengeluarkan air mata berjam-jam, sehingga membuat mata sipit itu terlihat sedikit membangkak. Diraihnya tasnya lalu ia berdiri mencoba membersihkan dedaunan kering yang menempel dibelakang celanannya.

Bodoh pikirnya, terlalu terlarut dalam keadaan seperti ini hanya karna namja jahat yang tanpa sadar menyakiti hatinya. Meninggalkan bekas luka yang mungkin susah untuk ia lupakan.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya meninggalkan tempat yang membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya besok. Membicarakan tentang hubungannya lalu mencoba mengakhirinya tanpa adanya air mata lagi. Sakit memang, tapi memang itulah yang harus dilakukannya. Tak ada jalan lain pikirnya, walaupun ia mencoba melupakan hal tersebut lalu bertingkah seolah-olah ia tidak melihat apa-apa.

Tidak, ia tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Cukup sudah ia tersakiti sekarang, ia tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya sendiri hanya karna ia masih ingin bersama namjachingunya tersebut. Mungkin sekarang namjachingunya sudah tak mencintainya lagi, sekarang hanya ia yang mencintai namjachingunya itu.

Bertepuk sebelah tangan, mungkin? Maka dari itu ia harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan namjachingunya itu besok.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Hyukkie hanya memikirkan tentang sesuatu keputusan yang dibuatnya untuk merubah keadaan besok. Tak terasa sakarang ia sudah ada didepan rumahnya. Sebelum ia masuk rumahnya, ia sempatkan untuk melihat rumah yang ada disebalahnya berharap kalau ia dapat melihat namja yang sedari tadi mencemari hati dan pikirannya.

Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, dilangkahkannya pelan kakinya memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku pulang~" suara halus Hyukkie terdengar membuat penghuni rumah berhambur mendatangi dirinya

"Hyukkie~ dari mana saja? Kenapa telepon eomma tidak diangkat? eomma khawatir tau." ucap saorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu sambil memeluk Hyukkie dengan sayang. Lalu dilepasnya pelukannya, ditatapnya mata Hyukkie sambil menunggu jawaban dari anak yang sangat disayaninya itu. Hyukkie terdiam mulutnya masih enggan rasanya untuk berbicara.

"Yaa Monkey jelek cepat bicara! Kenapa diam saja, eomma bertanya padamu. Dasar tidak sopan" nasehat hyungnya , lalu menjitak kepala Hyukkie dengan tidak lembutnya.

"Appo~… Chullie hyung jahat, sakit tau." Ujar Hyukkie lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa tidak terima dijitak Hyukkie pun hendak membalas perbuatan hyungnya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Hyukkie kalah cepat untuk balas menjitak hyungnya yang termasuk cantik dalam ukuran laki-laki tersebut. Karna tidak bisa menjitak kepala hyungnya, Hyukkie pun dengan cepat mencubit pinggang Heechul keras sebagai pembalasan.

"Aish… appo, dasar bocah tengik" Heechul pun bermaksud memberi pelajaran pada Hyukkie. Tapi sang eomma mengintrupsi untuk segera mengakhiri semua, sebelum terjadi kerusuhan kecil.

"Yaa… Chullie, Hyukkie berhenti bertengkar. Sebaiknya kita kedalam kasihan Appa kalian menunggu kita untuk makan bersama." Wanita paruh baya cantik itu pun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam diikuti dengan kedua anaknya yang saling berpandangan sambil nyengir-nyengir gak jelas.

"yaaaa kalian lama sekali, cepat kemari. Ayo kita makan bersama, laparku sudah tak tertahankan." sang kepala keluarga memerintah setelah melihat seluruh anggota keluarganya memasuki ruang makan tersebut.

"Baiklah Appa maaf sebelumnya, ini semua gara-gara si Monkey jelek ini. Gara-gara dia waktu makan pun jadi tertunda." tuduh Heechul sambil menatap tajam kearah Hyukkie. Dan hanya dibalas Hyukkie dengan tatapan memelas kearah Hyung cantiknya itu.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Hyukkie sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hah… yasudah lain kali kalau pergi bilang dulu. Terus juga jangan pulang saat hari akan menginjak malam seperti ini." Nasehat eommanya menatap lembut kearah Hyukkie. Hyukkie hanya mengangguk patuh untuk menyanggupinya.

"Kalau begitu mari makan" ucap Heechul kelewat semangat lalu mengambil lauk yang diinginkannya.

.

"Yaa bocah tengik ini punyaku cepat lepaskan cumi-cumiku."

"Tidak mau, Chullie hyung saja yang lepaskan. Terus ambil cumi-cumi yang lain sana."

"Aish tapi aku mau yang ini." Dan akhirnya terjadilah perebutan cumi-cumi antara kakak adik tersebut. Sedangkan Appa dan Eommanya hanya diam melanjutkan makan mereka. Sepertinya mereka sudah terlalu biasa dengan suasana seperti ini.

.

'Sepertinya tanpa namja itu pun aku masih bisa tertawa. Selama masih ada keluarga ini untuk apa aku memikirkannya, apa lagi sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Hah… sepertinya aku masih bisa menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa walaupun tanpa dia. Aku yakin aku bisa melupakan semuanya walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.' ucap Hyukkie membatin sambil tersenyum karna ia sudah mengambil keputusan untuk hatinya dan akhirnya dia juga memenangkan pertarungan dan mendapatkan cumi-cumi yang diinginkannya.

'Selamat tinggal Lee Donghae, mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba melupakanmu. Walaupun itu memakan waktu yang bisa dibilang tidak sebentar, mungkin?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**the end**

.

Maaf kalo geje dan kesannya nyampah m(_ _)m gak tau kenapa ao pengen aja post cerita model beginian #nyengirgeje dan jangan lupakan judulnya yang gak banget =..=a

Ohh ia kalau misal ada salah nama gitu, tolong dimaklumi ya soalnya ini sebenernya cerita udah ao bikin lama tapi baru sekarang ao post terus ao edit pake main castnya si Hyukkie

udah ahh, makasih aja buat kalian yang udah sedia baca ff gak jelas ao ini #bows

.

akhir kata, Mind to Review? :D


End file.
